The present invention relates to a frame assembly for displaying one or more items such as a picture or photograph. More particularly, the invention concerns a frame structure constructed to support and carry one or separately support and carry a plurality of frame units, each containing and displaying an item.
Conventional frames are generally structured to display only one item and consist of a member holding a transparent layer, a display item, one or more layers of material, and a backing which is slideable within the frame for retaining the display item and layers of material in the frame.
Still other frame structures carry a display item which are permanently sealed therein. In order for the item to be replaced, the seal has to be broken and reestablished after the item is replaced.
In these designs for present day frames, in addition to breaking the seal, in order to replace a display item the several layers of material are removed and replaced either separately or several layers at a time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a frame assembly and an integral frame unit carrying a display item, which frame unit is insertable and removable from the frame assembly as a unit without disturbing the sealing condition.
A further objection of the present invention is to provide a frame assembly comprising a frame structure having lip means for encircling a frame unit carrying a display item in a manner the frame unit has little or no space for movement within the frame structure.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a frame unit for displaying an item and comprising an outer frame and plate joined together and which in cross section forms a "U" for receiving a sheet of transparent material behind which the display item is positioned and several other layers of material for mounting and sealing the display item in the frame unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a frame assembly having a frame structure for carrying one or several such frame units.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a frame assembly for displaying an item, such as a picture, photograph or the like, comprising: a frame structure having window means for displaying said item, and at least one integral frame unit containing said displayed item and having a window cooperating with said window means of said frame structure for said displaying of said item, and further constructed and arranged in a manner to be received by and carried as a unit by said frame structure, said frame unit comprising ledge means arranged substantially around an inner peripheral surface encircling said display item.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be better appreciated and understood when the following description of several embodiments is read along with the accompanying drawings of which: